


You're My Win

by mattzerella_sticks



Series: Season 13 Inspired [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x05, Cas and Jack meet, Coda, Coda to 13x05, Confessions, Cute, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Nosy Sam, Reunions, Shipper Sam, advanced thanatology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: Coda to 13x05Dean and Sam finally reunite with Cas. And then what?Here's what happens after.





	You're My Win

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Last episode, right? Who knew only a few seconds could be filled with so much emotion, right? And next weeks... looks like so much fun!
> 
> Here's what might happen!

            There was tension – a surprising amount of tension: and not the usual kind. Dean sat rigid at the wheel; his eyes firmly fixed on the road ahead – an oddity on its own. Cas fidgeted in the back, his hands playing with the fabric of his new coat. He’d open his mouth every so often as if to speak, but nothing came out. He kept eyeing the rearview mirror, looking for something that was never there when he looked.

            Sam didn’t know what to make of it.

            It was good for a minute. Dean stared at Cas and the angel stared right back. Nothing strange. Then Dean launched forward, practically falling on top of Cas. Sam could see how Dean had wrapped himself around the angel, whose blue eyes were shining with tears. Even Dean seemed to shudder.

            But all that lasted a minute. Dean pried himself off of Cas, giving him two good pats on the shoulder before turning tail. He kept his eyes trained on the ground as he makes his way back to the car.

            “Let’s go home,” he mumbles, getting in.

            Sam gapes. He looks from Dean to Cas, said angel quickly running his hand over his eyes. He’s staring at Dean as he fiddles with everything from the volume knob to the keys in the ignition.

            Sam clears his throat, and finally Cas takes notice of the other Winchester. Sam’s mouth tightens and he gives a small wave, which Cas returns with a tight smile of his own.

            “Come on,” Sam says, motioning for Cas, “it’s been a long day.”

            Cas nods, creeping forward slowly.

            Now, they’re almost home, and nothing but the low thrums of Dean’s music have pierced the veil of silence inside the Impala.

            Until Zeppelin hit the chorus of a familiar song, causing Cas to emit a slight sound.

            “What’s wrong?” Dean asks almost immediately, whipping around. Sam notices the loose grip Dean has on the wheel, and tries to pay attention to both the road and the scene unfolding nearby.

            Cas, wide-eyed, answers back: “Nothing. It’s just… this song was on your tape.”

            “My tape… you mean _your_ mix-tape?” Dean asks, smiling slightly, eyes focused on Cas rather than the road, “You… remember?”

            “I liked this one…”

            “Ramble On,” Dean chuckles, “me too.”

            Dean’s voice dies down, letting Plant’s ramble over. Cas meets Dean’s stare, and smiles. Sam can see Dean struck with a slight blush around his cheeks. Dean removes his hand from the wheel to scratch at his neck, and Sam jumps.

            “Dean. Dean!”

            He turns to find Sam’s hair in his face and his hands at the wheel.

            “Back off!” Dean pushes, reclaiming control of the wheel, “What was that for?”

            “You were _distracted_ ,” Sam says, looking at Cas for a split-second. Dean followed his gaze, and the blush was back and stronger than before.

            “…Shut up.”

            They made it back without any more trouble. Dean parked the car and they headed towards the Bunker door.

            “Now I got to warn you,” Sam starts, his arm around Cas’s shoulders, “we have someone who will be thrilled to see you.”

            “I was wondering where Mary was?” Cas smiles, only for it to fall when he takes in the brothers’ faces. “Did I… did I say something I shouldn’t have?”

            “No, Cas… it’s just-“

            “Mom’s gone,” Dean says, staring straight ahead, “Disappeared into the universal crack with Lucifer and… saved us all.”

            “I’m… I’m sorry,” Cas says, squeezing the crook of Dean’s arm and looking at Sam, “Really.”

            “Thanks, Cas,” Sam says. He sees Dean squeezing Cas’s hand where its perched on him. “Really,” Sam continues, “But… we might be able to get her back.”

            “How?” Cas asks, following Dean inside the Bunker, “I don’t know if there is a way to tear through the universes-“

            “Dean? Sam? Are you home?”

            Cas stops, looking down from the top of the stairs as Jack walks in, focused on the laptop in his arms. He finally looks up and notices Castiel, staring at him with a furrowed brow. He tilts his head to the side.

            “…Castiel?”

            “Who… who’s this?” Cas asks, looking to Dean.

            Sam clears his throat and steps forward. “Cas,” he says, “Meet Jack. He… hit a bit of a growth spurt after he was born.”

            “Jack?” Cas asks, stepping forward. He makes it down the steps where Jack is waiting for him, the laptop abandoned on a nearby table. They stare at each other for quite a while.

            “…Father?”

            Cas breaks down for the second time that night, bringing Jack close and cradling him in his arms. He closes his eyes and presses his cheek to Jack’s head and sighs.

            “Jack…”

            Sam and Dean watch from behind, standing just near the foot of the steps. Cas finally lets go and turns to the brothers, his arm still wrapped around Jack.

            “Thank you Sam… Dean… for taking care of him-“

            “You shouldn’t be… thanking me,” Dean cuts him off, frowning, “Sam did all of the work.”

            Cas looks at Sam with his own head tilt, and all he can do is shake his head in answer.

            Jack, without prompt, moves the group onto a new topic. “How are you… here?” he asks, looking to Dean, “We burned you. I was told burned bodies _don’t_ come back?”

            “They shouldn’t,” Sam continues, moving forward to sit on the edge of a table, “so how _did_ you get here?”

            “Well, I-“

            “Does it matter?” Dean asks, stepping towards Cas, “He’s back. I say we shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. ‘S’not like we get too many of those, anyway.”

            “Dean-“

            “Besides,” Dean yawns, stretching his body wide and open in a way Sam’s seen him do a thousand times before he wants to avoid talking, “it’s late, and I’m pretty sure it’s a school night.” He jerks a thumb at Jack

            “I don’t get why that should matter,” Jack says, “I don’t go to school.”

            “Dean’s right, though,” Cas says, squeezing Jack’s shoulder, “you should get some rest. We can talk tomorrow. _All_ of us.” He makes a pointed glance at Dean. The elder Winchester just pouted and looked away, forcing a snigger out of Sam. Dean glares at him.

            “You too, _Sam_ ,” he needles, “I hear not getting enough sleep can stunt your growth.”

            Sam sighs but pulls himself up. “Fine,” he says, “Don’t want to give you any chance of being the taller brother for once.”

            “Why you-“

            “ _Dean_.”

            Dean turns to look at Cas. The angel’s eyes are soft and exasperated and full of _something_ Sam is sure he’s seen before whenever Cas looks at Dean. Cas trying not to smile, but the corners of his mouth is turned up slightly. Dean loses all energy to fight, letting his shoulders droop in surrender.

            “Night everybody,” Sam smiles at them.

            Jack nods at both Dean and Cas before following Sam. He lets Jack take the lead, setting the walk at a relaxing pace. That is, until he realizes there are only two sets of footsteps making their way out of the room.

            Sam stops, and he’s thankful that Jack doesn’t notice. He’s hiding behind the archway and takes a quick peek inside.

            It looked like Dean meant to follow Sam, but Cas stopped him with a hand on his chest. They’re talking, and Sam has to concentrate to hear.

            “Dean?”

            “What?” Dean asks, looking anywhere but at Cas, “I thought you said we’d talk in the morning.”

            “We will,” Cas starts, “But I want to talk before that. With _you_.”

            “With… me?”

            Sam feels a pit of something gnawing at his gut. A voice whispering in his ear that he shouldn’t be listening – shouldn’t be watching such a private moment. But he does.

            “Dean,” Cas says again in that special way he says it. The way that’s reserved for Dean, only Dean and never Sam. “Dean, I… I want to thank you.”

            “Thank me?” Dean scoffs, “I didn’t do jack-“

            “Stop,” Cas cuts him off, pressing another hand to Dean’s cheek. He lets it fall slowly, sliding it down his face and onto his shoulder. Dean’s struck silent.

            “I want to thank you for all that you’ve done,” Cas continues, “From the moment we met and every adventure we shared… Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Earth… angel, demon… _human_ … I thought I had known everything I needed to but around every corner there you were. To surprise me with something I never thought I’d need. Like when I followed you out of that universe the night I-“

            “Please, don’t remind me Cas-“

            “I looked at you and something… _clicked_ inside me. Like a key opening a door I never thought needed to be opened. That after we vanquished Lucifer it’d be us, and we could finally just _be_ … together.”

            “This was… you were thinking this?” Dean asks, smiling, “Right up until…”

            “Yes,” Cas nods, “It was a pleasant thought to go out on.”

            “And now that you’re back?”

            “Nothing changes,” Cas smiles, leaning closer, “I was promised paradise, and I found it…”

            He kisses Dean gently, and pulls back.

            “In you.”

            Sam can see the shock in Dean’s eyes. Sam’s gaping from his spot, fingers glued to the stone so as not to clap in excitement. He’s biting his lip, waiting to see what happens next.

            “You… son of a bitch-“

            Dean grabs Cas and crashes his lips onto the angel's. Sam nearly chokes in surprise, slipping slightly in the moment.

            “You come back,” Dean pants, pulling away, “with that touchy-feely speech…probably all prepped and prepared – giving me no time to think of anything. Have to think on the spot and… I don’t know what to say, okay! Since the second I saw your grace burn from inside out I’ve felt… _lost_. You say you saw forever before you died well I couldn’t… because any hope for my future died with you. I couldn’t see a happy life for myself if you weren’t in it. And I tried – I really, _really_ tried. But I just… you weren’t there, and Jack was an’ he looked _so_ much like you an’ Sam just kept going on about getting Mom back I… I…”

            “Dean, it’s alright-“

            “No Cas it’s not alright,” Dean grabs Cas by his shoulders, “ _I’m_ not alright. I need you, Cas. Your death, Mom’s sacrifice… they were hard hits. And it all kept getting harder. We were losing… _I_ was losing. I needed a _win_ … and then you called.”

            Dean stares at Cas, and Sam can see what he saw in Cas’s eyes reflected back. He leans in closer, to make sure that he’s not imagining it.

            “Being here with you… having you home with me – that’s my win, Cas,” Dean says, leaning closer, “You’re my win.”

            Dean brings Cas in for another kiss, slower and gentler like Cas’s first kiss. Sam turns away, having been burned like Icarus. He takes a deep breath and prepares to leave, but he hears something that keeps him where he is.

            “I love you.”

            Sam tries to remember any other time Dean sounded that vulnerable, that… open. There were moments, places in time where Dean nearly sounded like he did just now. But this was a side of Dean Sam never knew existed. He’s not even sure Dean knew until now.

            “I… love you, too.”

            He doesn’t need to hear anymore. Sam makes his escape, long legs aiding in the venture. Sam doesn’t know how fast he makes it back to his room, but it’s not long before he’s in bed staring up at the ceiling, trying to get to sleep.

            It doesn’t help when he hears familiar voices echoing down the hallway, giggling and knocking into the walls every few seconds.

            But eventually sleep does find him. It’s not a long and peaceful sleep, but that doesn’t matter.

            Because soon enough he’s seated in the kitchen, across from Jack who’s scarfing down a bowl of cereal with reckless abandon and a smile on his face. Cas is watching nearby, under Dean’s arm while Dean takes a bite out of his bacon. The sight of them together, happy – even without Mom, it makes him feel… happy.

            Like this is _his_ win, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy? Let me know what y'all think with a kudos, comment, or both!


End file.
